The present invention relates, in part, to a fastener capable of fastening a sheet-shaped member, such as a noise-insulating member (e.g., silencer) for use in the cabin of an automobile, to a mounting member, such as a body panel of an automobile or an interior panel (e.g., a panel for the interior of an automobile), and serving as a spacer in mounting an auxiliary member, such as an air-conditioner component.
Fasteners for use in fastening a sheet-shaped member to a mounting member, such as a body panel of an automobile, are known. Such a fastener may be first attached to a mounting hole of the sheet-shaped member. Then, the fastener attached to the sheet-shaped member can be engaged with a stud fixed to the mounting member to fasten the sheet-shaped member to the mounting member. Such a fastener is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 8-54010 and 8-159118.
A fastener disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-54010 includes a shank having a hook-shaped holding arm, wherein the shank is inserted into a mounting hole of a member while bending or folding the hook-shaped holding arm, and the hook-shaped holding arm is unfolded after passing through the mounting hole to allow the fastener to be attached to the member. While this fastener can be conveniently attached to the member by an operation only from one side of the member, the holding arm protrudes substantially from the member, and it is necessary to assure a space for receiving the holding arm, and to permit the holding function, which takes effect only after the holding arm is resiliently unfolded.
A fastener disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-159118 is attached to a member by unfolding a pantograph-shaped head thereof. However, attaching this fastener to a member requires not only an insertion operation from one side of the member but also another operation from the opposite side thereof.
Conventional fasteners can be used to attach a sheet-shaped member to a mounting member, such as a body panel having a stud fixed thereto. However, most conventional fasteners are not constructed to allow an auxiliary member, such as an interior panel or air-conditioner component, to be mounted to the stud associated with the fastener. Moreover, conventional fasteners do not have a spacer function to prevent a sheet-shaped member from being flattened out, or to prevent a sheet-shaped member from adversely affecting positioning accuracy of an auxiliary member.